A summer to remember
by Mrs. Carolyn somerhalder
Summary: Bella and Emmett are brother and sister they finally move out on their own and get a place of their own. they decide to invite over some friends Bella invites Rose and Alice and Emmett invites Edward and Jasper when the couples meet will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I wish I did though....

* * *

Chapter 1 Bpov

* * *

"Well Em that's the last box."

"Good now will you unpack my room too?" Emmett asked.

"You are so lazy." Bella replied.

"Ya I know but that's why you love me." Emmett smiled.

"Ya love to kill you" I muttered under my breath.

"Unpack your own room I'm going to call Rose and Alice and see if they want to spend the night for the summer." Bella said.

"Isn't Rose your hot friend?"

"Yeah but she's out of your league."

"Well this ought to be a fun summer." Emmett laughed.

"You better not try anything em I will kill you."

"Sure Bellsie I'll be good, you know me."

When Emmett left my room I grabbed out my cell phone to call Alice. Wow I loved Alice, she was my favorite and evil little pixie. I dialed her number the phone rang once and then she answered.

"Bella how are you?" Alice squealed.

"Good Alice! So I was wondering, do you want to have a summer sleepover?"

"OMG it's like you read my mind, of course I do. We can do makeovers and Mani's and Pedy's."

"Slow down Alice one torture method at a time."

"Oh whatever, are you going to invite rose?"

"Of course I am. "

"Oh sweet the whole gang will be together. Ok I'm going to pack a few bags then ill be right over." Alice exclaimed with excitement.

"Ok Alice love ya."

"Love you to bells. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone then started to dial Roses number when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID it said rose. Oh crap Alice must have called her already what a fast little pixie!

"Hello." Bella said as she answered the phone.

"OMG Bella, Alice called me, as soon as I pack my bags I'll be on my way"

"Ok wow, Alice is an unstoppable force of nature huh?"

"Ya I know right? We are going to have so much fun though. I'm going to go pack, see you in a few." Rose said.

"Ok bye."

I hung up the phone and thought to myself for a minute wow Alice she is a fast worker, this will be an interesting summer. Just then I heard I knock at the door, wow they couldn't have got here that fast. I ran down the stairs to open the door, and when I did there stood two guys, one with blue eyes and curly blond hair, and the other looked like a Greek god he had green eyes and bronze messy hair. Wow he looked amazing.

"Um hello my name is Edward Cullen, This is Jasper we're here to see Emmett."

"Oh Ya I'm his sister Bella. Hold on let me get him. Emmett!" I yelled so loud I bet the whole neighborhood heard me.

"Coming bellsie" he came jumping down the stairs

"Oh hi guys what're you up to?"

"Nothing much man." Jasper replied

"Hey wait Em I didn't know you were inviting your friends over."

"Well since you're inviting your friends over I thought why not mine? Plus I don't want to be stuck in a house alone with a bunch of hormonal girls for a whole summer I needed backup." He said motioning them to come in.

"Wow you're so sweet." Bella said sarcastically.

"Ya I know it comes naturally." He said smug like and smiling.

"Whatever." Bella rolled her eyes.

Just then our conversation was stopped by a knock at the door. I ran over to open it.

"Bella," Alice screamed as she walked through the door, she ran over and gave me a tight hug. Then she let go and dropped her hands to her side. I looked at her and her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, I think she may have even been drooling. I followed her gaze, she was looking at Emmett's friend Jasper. I didn't have time to think about it because just then I was embraced by a warm hug from Rose running in to greet me.

"Bella I've missed you so much! Then she looked over at Alice then back to me and then to my brother. She went into total awe when she saw him. She and Alice both were drooling now.

Wow I thought this would be a fun summer.

* * *

Please R&R... Constructive comments or ideas only please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Epov

* * *

I was sitting in my room listening to Lincoln Park when I heard my phone ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello," I said as I answered the phone, my voice sounding a little harsh.

"Sorry man. Its Emmett. I just wanted to ask if you would like to come over for a summer sleepover? my sister Bella is inviting some of her friends over and I need reinforcement," Emmett said sounding a little scared.

"Ok yeah. I'll come over. Just let me pack my things together. I hung up the phone I walked over to my dresser, grabbed a bag for clothes, and started throwing in whatever my hands touched. When I finally got done packing I grabbed my bags and headed out to my car to start my trip to Emmett's house.

I drove down a small unfamiliar street to Emmett's new home and pulled up in front of his house. Wow he had it made. This was a nice place. I turned my head and saw a tall man walking up to Emmett's door. Who was that? I wondered, realization hitting a few moments later. Oh, it was Jasper. I quickly jumped out of my car and grabbed my bags.

"Jasper," I yelled. He looked over at me and just stood there for a second looking confused.

"Oh, Edward its you. Sorry I didn't notice you for a minute," Jasper said shyly

"Its ok," I said. We started walking up to the door together and when we reached it I took two deep breaths then knocked.

When the door opened there stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had dark brown chocolate eyes and dark brown curly hair that went about to her shoulder. Wow, she looked amazing. More than amazing, she looked like a goddess. But enough daydreaming, I had to say something before I looked stupid.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. This is Jasper."

"My name is Bella. I'm Emmett's sister."

"Emmet invited us to have a sleepover."

"Oh, he did? Well let me call him down. Emmett your friends are here!"

Wow, even the way she talked was cute. Wait… what am I thinking? I don't even know this girl, and she is Emmett's little sister. He would kill me if I tried anything. Oh my gosh, I need mental help.

"What's up guys?" Emmett yelled as he jumped down the stairs.

"Nothing much," Jasper answered.

Emmett motioned for us to come into the house.

"So, I didn't know your friends were coming over Em," Bella said.

"Well since your friends get to come over I thought why not mine? Plus I need reinforcement. I couldn't deal with being in a house with three hormonal girls all summer." Emmett laughed

"How sweet!" Bella said sarcastically

"Yeah I know. It comes naturally."

Then there was another knock at the door. Bella ran over to answer it.

When she opened the door a short girl, who kind of looked like a pixie, popped in the door and squealed.

I looked over to Jasper and his eyes were wide. He looked like a man who had just seen the sun for the first time. He looked in love.

I looked away from Jasper and to the door. Another girl, tall and blond, walked in. She looked exactly like Emmett's kind of girl. I looked over at him to see his reaction.

When I looked over I swear I saw his eyes pop out of his head, and I think Bella saw it too.

Bella and I both stood there, annoyed looks on our faces, while our friends drooled over each other. And I could tell this would be a fun summer.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bpov

* * *

Previously: Bella and Emmett get into their own house and decide to have a sleepover. Bella meets Emmett's friends and Emmet meets Bella's friends.

"Hello… earth to Alice," I said sounding a little annoyed.

"What do you want Bella? I'm busy," Alice said with a dazed look on her face.

"I want to know if you would like to see were you're going to sleep or if you're going to stand here with your mouth wide open all day! You too Rose!"

"Sorry Bella. We just got a little distracted that's all." Rose looked at me apologetically.

"Okay girls, lets go up stairs and try to get thing set up." They both followed behind me very slowly, and

kept looking back over their shoulders.

We went up the stairs, taking them two at a time until we reached the second floor which we would be staying on. I led the girls down to my room and then plopped down on my bed.

"So what should we do girls?" I asked sweetly.

"We should stay up and talk about cute boys who may be staying in this house," Alice said, all giddy.

"Sounds good you guys," I said happily.

We started setting up the room when all of a sudden we heard loud music, laughing and giggling coming from were the boys were staying. We jumped up and ran down the stairs to Emmett's room to see what was going on. When we entered Emmett's room there were feathers flying everywhere.

"Emmett what are you doing? I asked a little confused.

"We are having a pillow fight," he said holding back a laugh.

"Ok… but why?" I said biting my lip to hold back a burst of laughter.

"We are pretending to be you and your friends," Emmett said in his most girly voice.

Rose and Alice both got red and started to giggle like school girls.

"Wow, you guys are so cute," Rose said softly, turning bright red with embarrassment.

"Yeah I know we are." Emmett laughed.

"Ok girls now that we know what was going on lets go back up stairs and set up," I said still a little creeped out from what my brother was just doing.

"NO!" Alice almost yelled.

"Let's stay here and play truth or dare." Alice suggested jumping up and down.

"Sounds fun. I'll race you to the living room," Emmett yelled.

We all started running towards the living room but clumsy me just had to trip. I thought for sure I would face plant right into the wall but instead a pair of strong arms caught me.

"Are you ok?"An angelic voice said. Oh I know that voice. It was Edward's. And I had just made a fool out of myself in front of him of all people.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for catching me. Wow I felt like an idiot right now."

"You're welcome. Do you need any help getting into the living room?" Edward said in the gentlest voice I've ever heard.

"No, thank you. I think I've got it."

I pulled myself out of his arms and as I pulled my head up I saw his eyes. They were green and beautiful. He leaned in close to me and I think we were about to kiss when Emmett called my name.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled.

Edward and I pulled apart slowly, walking into the room where the others were and sat down next to each other.

"Finally! We've been waiting eons for you guys! Now who will go first?" Alice said with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

**A/N So here is my third chapter. Thank you for the truth or dare idea. If anyone has any idea's for what the truth's or dare's should be please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously: Edward and Bella almost kiss (weird moment) after that they go and sit with the others and brace themselves for truth or dare.

Chapter 4 Bpov

When Edward and I finally sat down Alice asked us, "Who wants to go first?" Rosalie immediately raised her hand and jumped up and down like she was in pre- School all over again. It was hilarious.

"Ok Rose, let's see what you got. Ask someone," Alice said in a teasing tone.

"Alice, truth or dare," Rose looked at Alice with and evil grin on her face.

"Dare! Bring it on baby!" Alice said while laughing.

"I dare you to go get your favorite outfit and cut it up into tiny little pieces." Everyone burst out laughing when they saw Alice's expressions as she processed the dare. First it was anger, then pain, then hate. She looked as if Rosalie had just run over her kitten or something. It was so funny!

"Rose, please pick another dare. I can't do it," Alice said whining.

"Nope. You got to do it unless you're chicken or something," Rose said, making fun of Alice.

Alice's face got red. "I'm no chicken," she said as she ran out of the room and up the stairs. A couple minutes later she came down the stairs with a black sleeveless tank top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans clutched in her hands.

"I will hate you forever for this!" Alice said shooting a death glare at Rose.

"Whatever… you'll get over it. I really just did you a favor if you think about it. Now you have a reason to go shopping sooner!" Rose smiled at Alice.

"Did I mention I love you so much?" Alice said smiling at Rose now.

"Ok Alice, this isn't a love fest so just cut the freaking clothes up!" I said yelling a little.

She closed her eyes and started cutting away at the clothes. As she was cutting them I think I might have seen a tear fall from her eye. This was funny. It was like watching a soap opera. When she was done cutting them she opened her eyes and gasped. She took two deep breaths to steady herself and ran the clothes to the trash can.

"Wow! That was hard. I'll never do that again, not even on a dare. Okay now it's my turn," Alice said evilly.

She looked at me and then to Edward. I saw the look on her face and it was twisted. _Oh crap! What evil plan was she plotting now?_

"Edward, truth or dare?" Alice turned her head and grinned at me.

"Dare! Hit me with your best shot!" Oh crap, he shouldn't have said that.

"I dare you top make out with Bella!" Edward tensed up and said, "Ok."

He leaned in close and our lips were inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Then without a warning his lips crashed down onto mine, his tongue sweeping my bottom lip, and I felt like every nerve in my body was live wire. I didn't want to stop but Edward pulled away. I was breathless, my breathing was as ragged as Edward's was. Alice and Rose started to giggle and Jasper and Emmett started laughing. All I could do was blush.

"Well I guess it's my turn. Rose, truth or dare?" Edward said shyly.

"Dare. And give me a challenge!" Rose said, trying to act like she was all tough.

"I dare you to kiss Emmett!" Rose and Emmett both had huge smiles on their faces. I always knew Rose liked Emmett! I just never told her to go for it because I didn't want her to get hurt. _So much for that._

Emmett got closer, leaning in and grabbing Rose by her waist. She put her hands on his face and they started to kiss. Emmett tried to pull away for air but Rosalie pulled him back. Wow! She really liked him! I would need to talk to her about that later. She finally pulled away from Emmett and giggled.

All Emmett could say was, "Wow!"

"Well I guess it's my turn again. Jasper, truth or dare?" Rose said happily.

"Truth."

"Who do you think is hot? And they have to be in this room. Boy or girl, whichever way you swing!"

"I'm not gay! And I think Alice is the prettiest girl in here. I like her as more than a friend."

Alice started to blush. "Really?" Alice said slowly.

"Yeah. I hope that's ok," Jasper said shyly.

"Yeah it's perfect!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well it's my turn right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah it is. But I want a turn," Emmett whined.

"Ok Emmett. Truth or dare?" Jasper said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Dare!" Emmett said, then he burst out laughing.

"I dare you to let Alice give you a makeover!" Jasper started to laugh, then Alice squealed then ran up the stairs.

"Wow Jazz that's mean!" Emmett turned bright red.

Alice came running down the stairs with a big makeup bag. She went and sat in front of Emmett.

"Ok Emmett, blue looks good on you so were putting on blue eye shadow. Now close your eyes!"

She applied the eye shadow then continued, putting pink lipstick on him, then blush.

"All done!" Alice exclaimed.

"Really? I'm free? I thought I might die if I sat there another minute!" Emmett said sounding relieved.

"Wait! I have to get a picture!" Alice yelled as she pulled out her cell phone and started taking pictures. "Hey Alice, I think part of doing the makeover is choosing clothes for them too," I said, amused with my own words.

"You're right Bella," Alice squealed as she ran up the stairs. She came down a few minutes later with a slinky black dress, the kind with all the complicated straps that take forever to lace.

"Thanks a lot Bella!" Emmett muttered under his breath.

"I heard that! And you're welcome, my favorite brother." Rose and Alice started snickering in the background.

"Ok Em, now go put this on." Alice demanded.

Emmett reluctantly went into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later he called for Alice.

"Alice! I need help with this dress. I don't know were these stringy things go." He sounded so embarrassed.

Everyone burst out laughing. This night was turning out to be so fun!

"Shut up you guys! Alice, get in here!" Emmett yelled.

Alice got up laughing and ran to into the bathroom.

"Stop squirming!" We all heard Alice say faintly from the bathroom.

"But I look like an idiot."Emmett whined.

"Nothing's new about that," Alice said while pushing him out the bathroom door.

He walked into were we were sitting. The dress so tight that his butt looked like it was about to burst a seam.

"Wow Em you look hot," I said, trying desperately to hold back my laughter.

"Shut up Bella! Now has everyone had their fun? Can I go change?" Emmett said in a very annoyed voice.

"No!" Rosalie yelled. "You have to twirl." Alice pulled out her phone and started taking pictures while Emmett twirled.

"Yeah work it! Look fierce, grr," Alice said in a high pitched voice.

"Okay I'm done! I'm going to change!" He ran out of the living room and into the bathroom.

About three minutes later he came out.

"Okay Bella now you're going to get it. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Bella said laughing.

"I dare you to call Dad and tell him you're pregnant!"

"Fine." I pulled out my phone and dialed Charlie's number. It rang three times then he answered.

"Hello. Bella is that you?"

"Yeah dad it's me. I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Are you ok?"

"Don't worry Dad. Everything is perfect. I'm pregnant!"

"Pregnant! Who? Where? When? Why?"

"Chill Dad! I'm not really pregnant. I just got dared to call you and tell you that I was," I said soothingly.

"Did Emmett put you up to this?"

I looked over to Emmett who was waving his arms frantically for me not to tell Dad it had been his idea."No Dad, it was my idea," I said, irritated because of what Emmett was making me do.

"Well Bells, I'm glad it's not true. I'm going to bed now. Call soon, ok?"

"Ok Dad. I love you. Night."

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to Emmett

"Emmett I swear, you almost gave Dad a heart attack!"

"No, you're the one who called Bellsie. So just let it go. He's not mad anyway," he said, his voice apologetic.

"Hey everyone, this game is getting boring. Do you want to watch a movie?" Alice said happily.

We all agreed and started to go change into our pajamas. Before I could get up the stairs someone grabbed my arm.

"Bella wait," Edward said pulling me down the stairs. "What's up?" I asked blushing, motioning the girls to go up without me. They hesitated for a moment, then seeing who I was with and ran up the stairs squealing.

"Can I talk to you? Privately?" He asked in a very embarrassed tone.

"Of course you can." He guided me over to the table and we sat down.

"Bella, when we kissed did you feel anything?"

My body tensed up. I did feel something, but I didn't want to tell him that. What if he didn't feel the same way?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

* * *

"Edward, I don't know what to say."

I heard someone behind me and turned around to see who it was. Emmett was standing there in his pajamas.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing Em. I was just asking Edward if he wanted to help me make popcorn." I knew I couldn't let Em know what was really going on, he would kick Edward out for sure. I could hear the girls come running down the stairs, their excited laughter a welcome distraction. Rosalie was wearing a pair of pink satin shorts and a pink satin tank top to match, probably to show off in front of Emmett. Alice was wearing something a little less reveling. She was wearing a pair of long green pajama pants that were green and had tinker bell on them and a pink tinker bell top. Figures she would have Tinker bell pajamas, they're practically twins.

"Um Edward, the popcorn is in the lower left cabinet. Can you make some bags while I go change?" I asked nervously, unsure if he was mad at me for shoving our conversation aside.

"Sure," Edward said coldly.

Of course he was mad at me. What else could go wrong?

I started to walk up the stairs with tear filled eyes. When I got to my room I went to my dresser and grabbed plain grey sweats and a black tank top. I pulled on my PJ's and went and sat on my bed for a minute. I thought about what Edward had said. I decided I would tell him how I felt, no matter how scared I was, even if he didn't feel the same way about me. I jumped off my bed and went into the hall and ran down the stairs. The entire house smelled strongly of popcorn and I felt my stomach rumble. I'd forgotten how hungry I was.

When I got down the stairs everyone was in the living room except Edward. He must still be in the kitchen making popcorn. I walked into the kitchen and found Edward. I looked up at him but he refused to meet my gaze.

"Edward I did feel something. And even if you didn't its ok." Wow, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Edwards's mood changed immediately and his eyes filled with relief.

"Bella I do feel the same way." He stepped closer and put his hands on my face. I got on my tiptoes so our lips were only inches apart. He placed his lips on mine gently, the kiss stealing my breath away.

"This might be too soon but I love you Bella."

"I love you too," I said as I leaned in and kissed him again.

"We should probably get back to the group before they think we got trapped in the microwave," Edward said happily.

I grabbed his hand and intertwined it with mine. We started to walk into the living room, and I was preparing myself for whatever Emmett would say. As we entered, I looked over to Emmett only to see him with a goofy smile on his face. That wasn't at all what I had expected.

"Finally! Took you guys long enough to get together! I thought you would have asked her out when you first saw her Eddie." Emmett came over and picked us up in a big bear hug, prompting Alice and Rosalie to start jumping up and down and squealing.

"It's taking you a while too Em," I said, and Rosalie looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Wow, He was serious! I wanted to yell out "Hello retard! Rosalie!"

"Nothing Em. What movie are we watching?" I asked, annoyed.

"Mean girls," Emmett answered with a squeal. I guess he likes that movie.

"Cool. Sounds good to me."

Edward and I made our way to the only available seat which was coincidentally the love seat. I looked around at my friends suspiciously. I smelled a setup.

The couch was so small that I had to sit on Edwards lap. Not that I minded.

Emmett put on the movie and we watched it for a while in silence. But when milkshake by Kelis came on he stood up and started to sing.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard."

"What are you doing Em?" Rose asked in annoyance.

"I'm singing because my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard."

"I knew you swung that way!" Alice yelled then started to laugh.

"Shut up, I'm not gay. And you know you want me," Emmett said teasingly.

"I don't, but Rosalie does," Alice said under her breath.

"Did you just say Rosalie does?" Emmett asked confused.

"No, she said Jasper wants you. He wants you real bad!" I said with a smart alec tone.

"Rosalie does like me! Well, hello Rosalie. How're you doing?" Emmett said as he went and sat down next to Rosalie and put his arm around her.

"I'm good. But I'm really bored with this movie. We should turn it off and do something else."

"Ok," Em said as he jumped up and turned off the T.V then returned to sit by Rosalie.

'Wow', I thought looking around the room. Everyone had got together except for Jasper and Alice. Everyone knew they liked each other but they just didn't have the guts to say anything. I think I should make things move a little faster.

"Hey Alice. Jasper," I said sweetly

"Yeah?" They both said at the same time.

"Will you two get together already? Everyone knows you guys like each other."

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and Jasper nodded. Alice squealed then wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck pulling him into a kiss.

Every one started to clap. They looked so cute together.

I sat there, wrapped in Edwards arms, watching my friends. I had never seen them look so happy. Rosalie was tossing her hair and smiling seductively at Emmett, their laughter echoing softly through the room. And Jasper and Alice sat quietly talking, their hands linked together, smiles plastered on their faces. I felt Edward's arms tighten around me, pulling my thoughts back to him. I turned my head to look at him, our eyes instantly locking.

"I love you," Edward whispered.

"I love you too."

_Edward's hands framed my face, pulling me to him in an explosive kiss. His lips moved gently on mine, and I felt my heart begin to race. His kiss was so intensely passionate that it felt as though I was drowning in a sea of emotion, my love for him filling every corner of me._

_Later that night as I lay down to go to sleep, the memory of Edward's kisses still played in my head. I closed my eyes,_ thinking about what tomorrow would bring_ a smile on my lips as I drifted off to sleep._

_Bella's dream…_

_I looked down the aisle to see Edward standing there dressed in a black tux waiting for me. I walked down the aisle impatiently. When I reached the end Edward grabbed my hands and held them. And I heard the minister started to speak. "Isabella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen to be your husband?" _

"_I do."_

" _Edward Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan to be your wife?"_

" _I do."_

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_Edward leaned in and kissed me passionately, leaving me breathless._For our honeymoon Edward took me to a private island. We sat on the white sandy beach, watching the sunset, Edward's arms holding me close. I smiled up at him, my heart swelling with happiness.

Edward smiled back at me and I felt my heart burst with all the love inside me. "I love you so much Mrs. Cullen," he said with a crooked smile. "Forever."

I cupped his cheek in my hand, my smile growing wider. "I love you back," I whispered before raising my lips to meet his.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy so i hope you like it this is my longest chapter yet so enjoy. And if anyone has any ideas for the story please let me know im thinking about having them go on a date so any outfits are appriciated to.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Bpov**

**

* * *

  
**

**When I woke up I was in my bed Edward's arms around me, but I couldn't remember coming upstairs.**

"**Edward how did I get up here?" I asked sleepily.**

"**We fell asleep downstairs and when I woke up you were shivering so I thought you might be more comfortable up here. I brought you up then fell asleep with you."**

**I turned my head so I was looking directly at Edward finding his beautiful green eyes looking into mine. His eyes were mesmerizing, I couldn't look away.**

"**You know, you have the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen."**

**I laughed, feeling suddenly insecure at the compliment.**

"**What are you laughing at love?"**

"**Just what you said about my eyes. I wouldn't call them beautiful."**

"**I would," he said quietly. Edward jumped off the bed and held out his hand for me and I happily took it, feeling the warmth of his words ripple through me. Edward pulled me up, pulling me close to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned in and kissed my lips gently, but pulled away at the sound of the door opening. I looked over to see Alice standing at the door .**

"**Hey you guys. Do you want to go with me, Jazz, Em, and Rose? We're going out to breakfast and then to do a little shopping." She looked at us for an answer, belatedly noticing Edward's hold on me.**

"**Oh I'm so sorry. Am I interrupting something?"**

"**No, not at all." I looked to Edward for an answer he nodded, letting his hands drop from my waist before walking out of the room.**

"**Yeah Ali we'll go. Just let me get dressed then I'll be down."**

"**Ok Bells. I'll be downstairs with the others. Hurry ok?" Alice danced out of my room and down the stairs. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black and grey stripped shirt. I pulled on the clothes I'd selected then got down on the floor, rummaging around under my bed, and pulled out my black high top converse. I yanked on my shoes, put mousse in my hair, and ran downstairs. Everyone was waiting in the living room, sitting in pairs. But the person who caught my eye was Edward. He was sitting on the arm of the loveseat wearing a long sleeve powder blue button down shirt and khaki pants. He looked amazing.**

"**Are we all ready to go?" Alice asked impatiently. **

"**Yeah," everyone said in unison. **

"**Where we going for breakfast Al?" Emmett asked. **

"**We're going to IHOP. They have the best pancakes ever."**

"**Sounds good." We all headed out the door. I walked over to Alice's car and started to open the door but she locked the door so I couldn't get in.**

"**Why did you do that Alice? I'm trying to get in." **

"**Because Jasper is riding with me and you're riding with Edward, Rose and Emmett."**

**I laughed at Alice, walking over to Edwards Volvo, and hopped in the front seat.**

"**Are we ready to go?" Edward asked as he looked back at Rose and Emmett. They nodded briefly before turning back to each other and started making out in the backseat. I looked at Edward's radio and it looked like it had a CD in it so I turned it up. When I did a soft melody came on I recognized it at once. It was Debussy by Clair de Lune.**

"**You like Debussy?" He asked shyly. **

"**Yeah Clair de Lune is great."**

**He smiled softly and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the IHOP. We arrived in 10 minutes and well before Alice, thanks to his crazy fast driving. We waited for Alice to pull up, and then we jumped out of his car and headed inside to get a table. We walked up to the front desk were a small blonde girl stood. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Edward. She smiled then greeted us.**

"**Hello. I'm Lauren. How may I help you?"**

"**We need a table for six," Emmett said loudly.**

"**Right this way." She led us to a big booth in the middle of the room then turned to face us.**

"**There are no available waiters right now, so I'll take your order. What would you guys like?"**

"**Pancakes," Alice squealed. **

"**I'll have the same as her," Jasper said. **

"**I want eggs, bacon, sausage, a breakfast biscuit, pancakes, and some coffee," Emmett said causing the waitresses eyes to widen. **

"**I would just like some coffee," Rose said. **

"**What do you want Edward?" I asked because this was my first time to IHOP and I didn't know what was good.**

"**I'm getting the breakfast platter." **

**The waitress wrote it down then looked at me. **

"**I'll have the same." She rolled her eyes then walked away.**

"**Did you see the way she was looking at you Edward?" I asked, feeling a little jealous, trying to play it off as lighthearted teasing.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked, oblivious of the effect he had on girls, and even some guys.**

"**Come on Edward," I said rolling my eyes."That girl was practically drooling all over you. Tell me you didn't notice that," I said exasperated. "I bet they did have waiters available and she just wanted to take your order."**

"**Bella, I'm sorry. I guess I never really noticed before. I really don't care about any of those girls. I only care about you."**

**A wave of relief washed over me and I felt warmth spread through me at his words. Then I heard a high pitched squeal that wasn't Alice's and turned to see a petite girl with strawberry blonde hair making her way over to our table.**

"**Eddie! I've missed you so much," she said pushing me out of the booth. **

"**Tanya go away!" Edward hissed, getting to his feet. He pushed past the small girl and reached down to help me to my feet. **

**Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Edward, I don't like the way we left things," she pouted, big crocodile tears pouring down her face. "Can you please talk to me?"**

"**Fine Tanya,talk."**

"**I mean privately," She whined loudly, drawing half the room's attention. Edward looked to me apologetically. "I'll be right back," he promised before following Tanya out the door. I watched him walk outside with her and then slid into the booth.**

"**Who is that girl?" I asked. **

"**That's Tanya, Edward's ex-girlfriend," Emmett answered. "They used to be pretty tight. I'm not really sure what happened between them," he said, a confused look on his face.**

**I jumped out of my seat and so did Rose and Alice.**

"**Where are you guys going?" The boys asked.**

"**To get Edward away from Tanya," I said over my shoulder as we all walked to the door.**

**When we got outside I saw Edward and Tanya standing by his car. Tanya's lips formed a pouty smile, her eyes glued to Edward. She glanced up and saw me, flashing me a triumphant smile. She pulled Edward to her, her lips crashing into his. I stopped, frozen to the spot I stood. My heart twisted painfully in my chest as I watched, heartbroken as I saw Edwards arms move to grasp Tanya's shoulders. I couldn't stop the agonized cry that escaped my lips. I saw Edward's back stiffen, watching as he pulled away, turning to see me. I felt a stabbing pain in my heart, tears falling down my face. I turned around to look at Rose and Alice, who had walked up seconds after I had.**

"**I need to get out of here," I said quietly, my voice breaking as a new wave of tears fell down my face. Alice nodded sympathetically, pulling me to her side and placing an arm around my shoulders protectively. She glared at Edward before steering me to her car.**

"**Bella!" Edward called, pulling away from Tanya who had been desperately clinging to him."Bella, wait. Let me explain," he called out, rushing forward only to be confronted by a furious Rose. "Stay the hell away from her," she hissed, standing in his way. I walked silently over to Alice's Porsche, ignoring Edwards continued attempts at explanation, getting into the passenger side without a backward glance.**

**Alice got into her Porsche, driving away with a squeal of her tires.**

"**Bella I'm so sorry," Alice said quietly. "I never would have thought Edward would do something like this."**

"**Neither did I," I said brokenly. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. I reached up and angrily wiped them away."Can you take me to a hotel?" **

"**Absolutely. I'm here for you Bella. Whatever you need," Alice said firmly. "You know that right?"**

**I nodded then turned to look out the window. My phone started ringing "My Boo" by Usher, startling me. I didn't have to look at the ID to know who it was. I flipped it open silently then threw it out the window.**

"**Alice, looks like you won't be able to call me on my cell phone. I'll give you the hotel room number when we get there."**

**She nodded solemnly then went back to driving. I looked back out the window at the passing city, wondering what tomorrow would bring.**

**

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry this chapter took so long I was having writers block really bad. So what did you think of this chapter it was not my best but i liked it a little. So if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapter please review chapters will come faster if i have ideas. So thank you to everyone who reads hope you like it i really tried.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any of the characters but don't we all wish we did.

* * *

We pulled up to the hotel and Alice and I jumped out. We went up into the hotel to the front desk to check in.

"Hello my name is Seth how may

I help you?" The man at the front desk asked.

"We need a room for three," Alice said. I looked at her in confusion. She smiled at the clerk, telling him that we'd be back in a minute, and pulled me over to where the elevators were.

"Bella, There's no way we're leaving you alone tonight," she said stubbornly. "I'm going to the house for a minute. I need to pack you some clothes and pick Rose up. We are staying the night with you. No arguments," Alice said firmly.

"Thanks Alice. You're an amazing friend," I said giving her a big hug. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know, I'm wonderful," she said laughingly. We walked back over to the front desk and grabbed the key. Alice hugged me again, promising to return as soon as she could. I walked over to the elevator and headed up to the top floor.

When the elevator reached the floor my room was on the doors slid open and I walked out trying to find my room. I started wandering down the halls looking for the right room when I ran into something hard and fell to the ground.

I looked up to see a man towering over me. He was muscular, dark, had short black hair. He looked like he just stepped out of a male swimsuit catalogue.

He held out his hand and helping me to my feet.

"Oh I am so sorry! I am such a clutz," I apologized.

"Oh no, it's ok. It was really my fault. I was um, distracted," he said with a husky laugh.

"My name is Bella what's yours?" I asked shyly

"Jake," he answered with a smile.

"Nice name. Um hey, I'm a little lost. Could you help me find my room? It's room 405."

"Absolutely," he said flashing another amazing smile at me. "Right this way ma'am," he said with exaggerated gallantry. He took my hand and guided me through the hallway, stopping not long after we started at a plain white door with the numbers 405 stenciled across it.

"Well here it is," he said, slowly releasing my hand.

"Well thanks for helping me Jake."

He just smiled, making no move to leave. I opened the door and started to walk in but Jake caught my arm.

"Hey Bella, I have a question for you. Would you like to go out with me on Friday night? If you're still around here,"he asked.

I considered saying no, I had only just met him and didn't know anything about him. But then like lightning, the thought of Edward with that other girl flashed across my mind.

"Yes I will go out with you Friday. Pick me up at eight," I said plastering a bright smile on my face.

He smiled, his whole face lighting up. "Great. See you then."

…XxX…

I heard a faint knock at the door and I jumped up to get it. I flung the door open and Alice and Rose walked in, setting their things down on the beds.

"So Bella, how do you like this hotel?" Alice asked.

"It is amazing. And the people here are even better," I said with a smile, blushing a little as I thought back to my encounter with Jake.

"Bella… what are you not telling us?" Rose asked, eyeing me suspiciously, a smile creeping across her lips.

"Well give me a minute. I was going to tell you," I said rolling my eyes. "So there is this boy, his name is Jake, and I ran into him in the hall. We got to talking and I'm going out with him Friday night!"

Alice and Rose squealed.

"But I didn't tell you the best part. I have and idea that will get Edward back good."

The girls looked at me wide eyed waiting for me to tell them my plan.

"I'm going to call Edward on Thursday and tell him to me at the La Bella Italia, then I'll walk in with Jake and Edward will be crushed."

The girls smiled. "You're an evil genius Bells. Now lets get some rest. We have a lot to work on and we only have three days to make this plan work." Alice said. I helped them unpack and then went to bed.

…XxX…

I woke up and the girls were up eating breakfast. I walked over and sat at the small table. Rose grabbed me a plate off the room service tray and sat down next to me.

"So Bella, are you going to call Edward today?" Rose asked, digging into her plate.

"Yeah I am. I will actually do it right now. Hand me your phone."

"Why what happened to yours?"

"I threw it out the window," I explained. "Don't ask just hand your phone over,"I said when she looked at me incredulously.

She handed me her phone without another word. I flipped it open and dialed Edwards number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello," he said sadly.

"Edward, its Bella. We need to talk."

I heard him gasp on the other end of the line.

"Bella, I'm so glad you called." His voice sounded more upbeat now.

"I want you to do something for me,"I said.

"Anything," Edward said quickly.

"I want you to meet me at the restaurant la Bella eight 'o clock on Friday."

"I'll be there," Edward answered. "Bella, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. And I know I should have ended the kiss. I know I hurt you, I never meant to and it kills me that I did. I really screwed up, and I will do anything I can to make it up to you. I love you Bella."

"Goodbye," I replied then hung up. I got up from the table, replaying Edward's words in my head again and again. I wanted to believe everything he'd said, and in a way I did. But there was a bigger part of me that was screaming not to trust him again. I flopped down on my bed, my mind working overtime. I closed my eyes, blocking out the world around me. But when my eyes slid shut all I could see in the murky darkness was Edward wrapped in someone else's arms. I opened my eyes abruptly, the image vanishing from before my eyes, my heart twisting painfully in my chest. And suddenly I didn't have to think anymore. I had made up my mind. I would follow through with my plan.

…XxX…

It was Friday and I was terrified. In just three short hours Jake would be here to pick me up. In just three short hours I would break the heart of the man I loved.

"Bella get in here now!" Alice yelled.

"We need to do your makeup," Rose added.

I walked slowly into the room and sat down for my torture treatment.

"Chill Bella. Go to your happy place ok?" Alice said trying to soothe me.

In my happy place I was with Edward and this whole mess was over. For the twelfth time that night I was seriously contemplating chickening out of this whole ridiculous plan, when Rose told me I was perfect. I stood up and walked over to the mirror.

Alice had dressed me in a knee length strapless blue dress. My hair was down, long soft curls cascaded over my shoulders and my makeup flawless. I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips as I saw my reflection.

"Thank you so much you guys. I look amazing."

"Your welcome" They both said in unison.

I heard a loud knock at the door and winced. It was too late to back out now. Alice shoved me towards the door.

I put my hand on the knob, turning back to look at my friends who smiled encouragingly at me. I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Jake was standing in the doorway looking dressed to kill. He looked like he'd just stepped off a magazine cover, and if I hadn't been so sick about what I was about to do to Edward I might have taken the time to appreciate it.

"Wow! You clean up nice," he said nervously, his eyes traveling from my head to my toes.

"Yeah you too," I said quietly.

"Um, thanks. So do you want to head out?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

I waved goodbye to Alice and Rose then headed down the hall, Jake at my side.

When we reached his car he opened the door for me like a gentlemen. "Thank you," I said, flashing him a small tremor of a smile. I slid inside and he shut the door behind me. He walked around to the driver's side and slid in, starting the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and I felt my stomach drop into the floor.

We pulled up at the restaurant in about 15 minutes. He opened my door for me again then went to go park the car. I walked over and looked through the window of the restaurant. I immediately saw Edward sitting at a corner window. I turned around to leave, unable to bring myself to go in there and break his heart, and ran right into Jake.

"Wow, you really should get your eyesight checked," he teased. "Ready to go inside," Jake asked.

I took a last desperate look around, searching for a way out. Finding no way out I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. "Lead the way," I said, my voice trembling.

* * *

A/N

OK so I am sure people are mad at me because it took so long to update so im sorry. It took so long because I was busy and I had really bad writers block so reviews and ideas are really appreciated. anyhoo hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up soon.

Carolyn


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Sorry I know everyone hates authors notes. But I haven't updated my story in about a month because I am having really bad writers block so I'm sorry if people are mad at me but I need some more ideas I'm half way through the chapter. so if anyone who want's to help with ideas please do they are very much appreciated.**

** sincerely Carolyn**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Bella s POV

I looked into the window and my whole body tensed up. I didn t think I could go through with what I was about to do. Jake grabbed my arm, startling me from my thoughts. He gave me a small strained smile. I could tell from the look on his face that he wasn t sure what to think about me. "Are you ready?" He asked me, tapping his foot impatiently.

I took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare myself for what was going to happen when I stepped through the doors of the restaurant. "Ready as I ll ever be, I muttered under my breath, the words coming out shakily. Let s go," I said, hoping that my voice was steadier than I felt. I plastered a smile on my face and let him lead me towards the doors.

Tanya s POV

I glared at her, the girl who Edward had left me for, and fumed. I felt like stomping my foot and screaming at the injustice of it all. But I didn t want anyone to know I was there so I settled for pouting and fuming. Now, I realize that what I was doing could potentially be seen as stalking in some people s eyes. But that stupid nothing Bella had taken something from me, something that was mine. And I intended to get it back.

My eyes narrowed even more as I watched the hot guy that Bella was with gently take her arm. This time I did stamp my foot a little, ducking back into the bushes I was hiding in as the couple glanced over their shoulders. I watched him lead her into the restaurant before following cautiously.

Bella s POV

Jake held the door open for me and I walked through, hoping against hope that Edward wouldn't notice. But because the universe hates me or some unknown deity was in need of their nightly jollies and I was the only candidate available for their amusement he did. I watched, horror stricken, as Edward s head raised and our eyes locked. He walked over, coming to a stop in front of me, and smiled. Hello Bella, Edward said softly, his eyes never leaving mine. You look beautiful.

I felt my pulse quicken as I held Edward s gaze. Forgetting for a short time where I was and who I was with. Jake cleared his throat, breaking the spell between us and drawing my attention over to him. "So Bella, he said sounding a little annoyed at the turn of events. Who s your friend?"

"Um this is Edward," I said, my throat suddenly feeling dry. I tried to keep my eyes off of Edward s, looking everywhere else instead. I could feel him watching me, the heat of his stare making my skin feel like it was about to burst into flame.

"Yeah I'm Edward, her date," he replied his eyes flicking between Jake and me as he spoke.

Jake smiled as though someone had just told a joke, looking between Edward and me. His face sobered almost immediately, taking in Edward s earnest face. Jake looked at me with questions in his eyes.

"What does he mean he s your date?" Jake asked, growing increasingly angrier as the seconds ticked by.

Tanya suddenly appeared by Edward s side, her mouth turning up in a sneer. She grabbed Edward s arm, linking hers with his. Don t worry Bella, she said, her voice sickeningly sweet. I ll take care of Eddie for you.

I felt like I was going to pass out, my stomach suddenly rebelling against me. Seeing Tanya attach herself to Edward made tears spring to my eyes. And the sudden pressure of their eyes on me made my head swim ,my eyes darted around the room, searching for some relief from the sudden overwhelming tension in the air. My eyes darted between them and I could feel the room beginning to close in around me. I didn t even notice as Edward snatched his arm away from Tanya, as though he was burned by her very touch. He glared at her and turned back to me. Bella, he said softly, taking a step towards me.

I reacted on instinct when my eyes landed on the exit, my only escape from the mess I had created. I ran, not stopping when I heard them call out to me. I pushed through the door, running as if my very life depended on getting as far away as I could. I felt tears rush down my face, the reality of what I had caused nearly making my legs buckle out from under me.

Jake s POV

I stared off blankly in the direction Bella had just run, unable to believe what had just happened. What the hell just happened? I wondered out loud. I looked over to the beautiful girl who stood beside me staring after the couple who had just run from the restaurant. Her lip was pouting like a three year old who had just been told she couldn t have more candy.

We just got dumped, she said with a pout. My heart jumped a little as I watched her. I had never seen someone who could look so hot while being completely immature.

I m Jake by the way, I said, introducing myself.

She glanced away from the retreating backs of Edward and Bella, giving me a quick once over. She did a double take, her mouth literally dropping open as she did a full body check.

I m Tanya, she said, her stunned expression giving way to one of pure delight.

I smiled at her. Would you like to have dinner with me? I asked.

She smiled back at me, her pout vanishing in a matter of seconds. Absolutely, she said with a throaty purr.

Bella s POV

I could feel Edward behind me; I knew he was running after me. He was calling my name. I heard it as though it came from a great distance, the wind rushing all around me. I felt his hand land on my arm pulling me gently to a stop. Bella, he whispered, pulling me into his arms. He held me to him, stroking my hair gently as I cried.

I m sorry, I cried, the words muffled by his chest. I lifted my head, my eyes finding his. I didn t want to hurt anyone, I told him, my voice breaking on the words.

Edward brushed a stray hair away from my face, the small gesture sending tingles through me and bringing more tears to my eyes. When I saw you kissing Tanya, I said, my voice shaking with each word. It nearly broke my heart. I was so hurt that I couldn t see anything but the pain. And when I met Jake, all I could see was the chance to make you feel the pain you caused me. I didn t stop to think about anything, all I kept seeing was the two of you together. And now, I said, the tears starting to fall again, my voice tight in my throat. I hurt a really nice guy who didn t deserve to be used, and the only guy I ve ever loved. I m so sorry Edward.

Edward cupped my face in his hands, gently bringing my face up so that I could see his eyes. I love you Bella, he said softly. Nothing s going to change that, not anytime soon. I understand what you did, and why you did it. And I m sorry that I hurt you, Edward said softly. Can we just move past this? Start over again?

I felt tears flood my face as his words washed over me. I would really like that, I said, my voice choked with tears. But first I need to make this right, I told him, taking a deep breath to try and calm myself. Will you wait for me? I asked.

Forever, he said tenderly, brushing his lips across mine.

I pulled reluctantly from his arms and went in search of Jake.

Jake s POV

I opened the door for Tanya, noting the coy smile she flashed me over her shoulder as she slid inside. I closed the car door and pulled my eyes away from her. A movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I looked up to see Bella coming towards me.

I turned towards her and watched her approach.

Jake, Bella said softly, coming to a rest in front of me. I think I owe you an explanation, she said, her eyes filling with tears as they searched mine. She explained everything to me and by the time she was done I found myself oddly happy. I never wanted to hurt you, and I m so sorry. You re such a great guy, Bella said.

I smiled at her. Thank you for telling me the truth, I said walking around to the drivers side of the car. And I really hope that things work out for you and Edward.

Bella smiled at me. Thank you. You really are a great guy Jake. And I know you ll find someone else in no time.

I smiled at her and said, I already have, and then slid into the car.

Bella s POV

I stood in the shadows, watching Edward.

Edward leaned against his car, his head tilted up towards the night sky.

Penny for your thoughts, I said walking up and settling against the car beside him.

Edward smiled and I felt his arm snake around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Oh my thoughts are worth way more than that, he said turning to face me.

Is that right? What could possibly be worth so much? I asked playfully, smiling back at him, a wave of contentment rising up inside me.

Edward looked into my eyes. You, he said lovingly.

I raised my hand up to stroke his face. I missed you, I whispered, my fingertips tracing his lips.

I missed you too, he said, lowering his lips to mine.

I sighed contentedly as our lips met, knowing that Edward was the only one for me. 


End file.
